Michael Forest
| birth_place = Harvey, North Dakota, US | occupation = Voice actor/Actor | spouse = Diana Hale (?-present) | website = http://www.mikeforest.com/ | birthname = Gerald Michael Charlebois | othername = Mike Forest, Michael Forrest, Mike Forrest, Alfred Thor, Russell Thor, Russel Thor | credits = | yearsactive = 1953–present }} Gerald Michael Charlebois (born April 17, 1929), better known as Michael Forest, is an American actor who provides the voices for many animated titles. At the age of 71, he played the voice of Prince Olympius in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. In his earlier years, Michael was a film and television actor, notably playing the part of Apollo in the 1967 Star Trek episode "Who Mourns for Adonais?" and most recently reprised this role in the Star Trek Continues episode "Pilgrim of Eternity" 47 years later. Born in Harvey, North Dakota, he moved with his family at a very early age to Seattle, Washington. He graduated with a B.A. in English and drama from San Jose State University. Filmography Anime * Aika R-16: Virgin Mission - Gozo Aida, Tsukino (Ep. 2) * Armitage III - Vice-Minister Jessup * The Big O - Alex Rosewater * Black Jack - Dr. Stanfield, Ernesto * Blade of the Immortal - Asana, Takayuki Asano * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Sneaky Spider Saizo * Casshan: Robot Hunter - Adm. Rudolph * Crying Freeman - Don Carleone, Shudo Shimazaki * Cybuster - Ryuzo * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Ishiyama (Ep. 1), Martin, Sho Mizuki * Dirty Pair Flight 005 Conspiracy - Dietrch (Streamline Dub) * Doomed Megalopolis - Eiichi Subasawa * El-Hazard - Yuba Yarius * Eureka Seven - Braya * Gad Guard - Dorgel, Dove, Editor * Gatchaman - Chief * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Kubota * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Doi-Oiokami-Toshitsura, Master (Ep. 21) * Giant Robo - Narrator (Animaze Dub) * Gungrave - Sid Galarde * Gun x Sword - Jose * Heat Guy J - Valter Yulgence * IGPX - Hans * I'll CKBC - Mr. Hiiragi * Kamichu! - Mr. Gen (Ep. 9) * Last Exile - Emperor of Anatoray * Mars Daybreak - EF Commander * Megazone 23 - Eigen Yumekanou (Part 1, Streamline Dub) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Arakawa * Mermaid Forest - Dr. Shiina (Ep. 4-5), Kohakura * Mirage of Blaze - Kojyuro Katakura * Mobile Suit Gundam - The Movie Trilogy - Captain Paolo * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket - Charlie * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory - Captain Dry * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team - Lt. Col. Jokima * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Blacksmith * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water - Cpt. Mayville * Orguss 02 - Zante * Planetes - Clifford, Harry Roland, Norman * Samurai Champloo - Inuyama * Scrapped Princess - King Balteric * Serial Experiments Lain - Dr. Hodgeson * Someday's Dreamers - Councilor Rikiya Furusaki, Kazuki * Street Fighter II V - Captain Dorai (Animaze Dub) * Teknoman - Commander Jamison * Trigun - Lurald * The Twelve Kingdoms - King Hou Chuutatsu * Witch Hunter Robin - Inquisitor Cortion * Zillion - Gord Films * 100 Rifles - Humara * A House is Not A Home - Bernie * Appleseed - Elder (Animaze Dub) * Armitage III - Dual Matrix - Ohara * Atlas - Atlas * Beast from Haunted Cave - Gil Jackson * Black Jack the Movie - Roger Siegel * Cast Away - Pilot Jack * Catnapped! - Suttoboke * The Castle of Cagliostro - Additional Voices * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Ticket * The Glory Guys - Fred Cushman * Deathwatch - Greeneyes * Golgo 13: The Professional - E. Young * King Kong Lives - Vance * Lensman - Adm. Haines * Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo - Agent Gordon (Streamline dub) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Theo Fairchild * The Message - Khalid bin Walid * Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Kakeru Tsuki * Paprika - Doctor Seijiro Inui * Redline - Inuki * Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honneamise - Dr. Gnomm * Saga of the Viking Women * The Shark - Don * The Shark Hunter - Donavan * Ski Troop Attack - Lt. Factor * The Scarlet Worm - Judge Hanchett * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 - Detective Takeshi Kusumi (as Alfred Thor) Live-action * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Masked Rider - Lavasect (voice; credited as Alfred Thor) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - Olympius (voice) Television * Laramie - Cobey * ''Death Valley Days - Larry Brooks * Tombstone Territory - Floyd Rank * The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin - A Brave * The Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok - Strong Eagle * Zorro - Anastacio * Have Gun – Will Travel - Peter Keystone * Yancy Derringer - Pierre ("The Fair Freebooter", E15) * The Rifleman - Chaqua * Dick Van Dyke Show - Father Joe Coogan * The Outer Limits - "It Crawled Out of the Woodwork" - Stuart Peters * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. - Lt. Fest * Gilligan's Island - Ugundi * Perry Mason - Pierre Dubois * Star Trek - Apollo * Get Smart - Basil * The Twilight Zone - "Black Leather Jackets" - Steve * Gunsmoke "The Cousin" - Chance * Combat! "Hills are For Heroes" - Captain, Company Commander * As the World Turns - Nick Andropoulos * Cheyenne "Renegades" - Yellow Lance & "Wagon-Tongue North" - Lariat Sanga * The Virginian "S04EP10 airdate 1965 11 24 title Beyond the Border" * Rawhide- Yuma * Bonanza- Wabuska Video games * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Zanetti (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Huang Gai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Huang Gai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Huang Gai (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Zuo Ci (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Zuo Ci (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Zuo Ci (uncredited) * Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes - Additional Voices * Kessen II - Huang Zhong (uncredited) * Operation Darkness - Lieutenant-Colonel James Gallant (uncredited) * Romancing SaGa - Theodore (uncredited) * The Bouncer - Master Mikado (uncredited) * Warriors Orochi - Zuo Ci (uncredited) Web series * Star Trek Continues - Apollo ("Pilgrim of Eternity") References External links * * * * Michael Forest at the English Voice Actor & Production Staff Database Category:1929 births Category:Living people Category:American aviators Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Wells County, North Dakota Category:Male actors from Seattle Category:San Jose State University alumni Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Western (genre) television actors